Femme Fatale
by whisperedwish3s
Summary: Jasmine, Jessica and Johanna of District 7 were known as the Golden Girls. They won back-to-back-to-back years of the Hunger Games. As the 74th Hunger Games sparks a revolution from the people of Panem, let us journey along with them as they fight for respect, freedom, rights, and for love.
1. How It All Came To Be

It all started with the 69th Hunger Games.

Jasmine Aurora Sinclair (Indiana Evans) of District 7 had come from a family of Hunger Games Victors. From her dad winning the 35th Hunger Games, her mom winning the 38th and her brother winning the 60th, the Sinclair family was a household name in all the districts. But, the downside to this was that her dad died at around the 58th Hunger Games and her mom followed at around the time of the 62nd Hunger Games. Both were 41 when they died. Her older brother, Jakob raised her by himself until he was killed for rebelling against the capitol the year before she got reaped for the games. At age 13, Jasmine was orphaned. Living alone at the Victor's Village in District 7 wasn't hard at all with the other older tributes helping her out but she would've gladly given it all away if it meant getting her family back.

On the year of the 69th Hunger Games, the time came for Jasmine to see if she could continue the family legacy. At the tender age of 14, she was the youngest victor to win next to Finnick Odair. She won her games by killing all of the weaker tributes and making a last-minute alliance with the career pack. She then turned rogue by mixing nightlock juice into the food she prepared for the others and they died instantly making her the victor of the 69th Games. She went home and lived as she normally as she could for a year until she was called back to be one of the mentors for the 70th Games. This is where she met Jessica Edwards.

Jessica Camellia Edwards (Maia Mitchell) of District 7 lived a pretty normal life with her parents until she was reaped for the 70th Hunger Games at the age of 15. She and her partner Luke Michaels met their mentors Blight and Jasmine the day of the reaping. Both decided to train at the same time and developed a close bond with each other and with their mentors. Unfortunately, Luke was killed by a career tribute 2 days into the games. Alone and scared, Jessica came across Annie Cresta who was crying over the dead body of her district partner. Seeing herself in the girl, she and Annie became allies and she protected Annie who looked like she was about to lose it. When it came to the top 3, Annie was killed by the same career tribute who killed Luke. Enraged by this, she vowed to avenge her fallen friends by killing the said tribute, thus making her the victor of the 70th Games.

Seeing her friends being murdered in front of her started to eat away at Jessica and just when she thought she was going to lose herself to the darkness, Jasmine was there to help her get through it. This was the bridge that established the foundation of their very tight friendship. On her victory party at the Capitol, she ended up kissing Finnick Odair and said that it was from Annie who admitted to liking him while they were in the arena. Annie became the link for Finnick and Jessica to end up being close friends.

This friendship did not extend to Jessica's best friend Jasmine, however. The 2 couldn't stand to be around each other for longer than 2 minutes although Jessica suspects that it is because of the undeniable sexual tension surrounding the 2. She often teases them both about liking each other but they deny it all the time.

The last to join the group of misfits was Johanna Mason (Jena Malone). She was a year older than Jasmine and Jessica who were 16 at the time of the 71st Hunger Games. Johanna developed a bond with Jessica first because she was one of her mentors. She won the games by pretending to be weak and frail only to reveal her true identity as a savage killer when only a handful of the tributes were left in the games. This made her the victor of the 71st Games. She was never the same after that and became worse when Snow killed her family after she refused to be one of the Capitol's play things. As a mentor, Jessica stepped in and their bond formed into a deeper friendship. Jessica introduced Johanna to Jasmine and they ended up getting along because of their hate for the Capitol. It was also around that time that Snow started to sell Jasmine out to the highest bidders and she couldn't do anything about it because he threatened to kill Jessica and Johanna if she didn't comply.

Snow also started to bid out Jessica but, being the youngest among the three, Johanna and Jasmine did all they could to shield her from the horrors of the Capitols. Jasmine would take all her customers for her just to make sure she doesn't have to go through that kind of torture and end up almost losing herself again. In exchange, Jessica performs concerts for the Capitol people. She, with the help of Jasmine and Johanna, writes songs and perform them for the people. Because of this, Snow doesn't mind that Jasmine takes care of Jessica's clients for her as long as they all bring him more money.

These three girls won back-to-back-to-back games. They all belonged to the same district which was what made them very well known as not everyone could achieve that feat. The people called them the Golden Girls. The 3 even had nicknames among themselves: Johanna was Buttercup, Jessica was Bubbles and Jasmine was Blossom.

Our story starts after the 72nd Hunger Games.


	2. Feelings Unveiled

\- 72nd Capitol Victor's Party -

It was the annual Victor's party at the Capitol in honor of the Hunger Games victor of that year. The Capitol decided to make that year's event a costume themed one. We find the golden girls leaning against the drinks table, quietly talking. Johanna had dressed up as Poison Ivy, Jessica had dressed up Catwoman and Jasmine had dressed up as Harley Quinn.

"I think this is a nice party." Jessica said as she looked around to see the guests mingling and dancing.

"For you, maybe. I knew it was a bad idea not to wear tights. I bet my ass is red now. But at least I didn't wear actual Harley make-up." Jasmine whined as she tried to ease the discomfort in her behind.

"Capitol people are all pigs." Johanna said with disgust as a male who passed by pinched Jasmine's butt which made her let out a yelp.

"Hey, Blossom, you could always leave, you know? I don't mind if you miss my set later on." Jess said as she looked at Jazz who looked around uncomfortably.

"I can't. Snow would kill me if I escaped early. I have to meet up with a client in a short while." Jazz deadpanned and Jo and Jess looked at her with pity. Johanna was about to say something when they were interrupted by none other than Finnick Odair.

"I just came to say hi and to say that you both look dazzling tonight, Jo and Jess." He said with his usual charming smile, purposely ignoring Jasmine as he gave Jessica and Johanna side hugs. He was wearing a purple tuxedo get up and Jo raised an eyebrow at this.

"Thank you, Finnick. But who are you supposed to be?" She asked him.

"Can't you tell? I'm the Joker without the crazy make-up and hair." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! How cute! Look! You guys match!" Jess said as she looked at Jasmine and Finnick. Jasmine glared at Finnick.

"Who the hell told you to go ahead and be the Joker for this party, Odair?" Jazz spat at him.

"This isn't your party, Sinclair. And you don't control me so I can go ahead and dress up as anything I wanna be." He told her smugly. She was about to retort when a peacekeeper approached the group.

"For you, Miss Sinclair." He said while holding out a plain white envelope. Jazz took it, tore it open and read it. After a few moments, she let out a tired sigh and looked at her best friends, avoiding Finnick's stare.

"I'll try to be back on time for your set, Jess. Good luck, okay? And Jo, try not to hit anyone." She said as she went and hugged both girls before taking her leave with the peacekeeper behind her. The remaining trio watched her go. A few moments later, Johanna was dragged by Blight to go network with other people and possible sponsors for next year.

"May I have this dance?" Finnick said as he held out his hand and bowed to Jess. Jess giggled and took his outstretched hand and he led her to the dance floor. They shared a few minutes of silence before Jess spoke up.

"How are you holding up, Finnick?" She said looking up at him. He gave her a smile before replying.

"I'm fine. I've been doing this for a while and I'm used to it." He replied referring to the dark side of being a victor. Jess thought for a moment before talking again.

"Can I ask you something then?" She said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Finnick told her.

"Why do you hate Jasmine so much? I mean, did she do something wrong to you?" Jessica asked, genuinely curious. Finnick took a while before answering.

"She didn't do anything to me. I just dislike her so much because she seems to be enjoying sleeping with different Capitol men all the time. You don't know how many times I've caught her sneaking out of someone's room and into another one. I mean, doesn't she have any shred of dignity and self-respect left? I get that we're in the same situation but I don't even sleep with as many girls as she has with guys." He ranted and Jess just stared at him.

"Finnick, to tell you honestly, you've misjudged her pretty bad." She told him quietly.

"What do you mean? I've seen it with my very own eyes." Finn asked, confused.

"When I turned 16, Snow also approached me and told me that he would start bidding me out to the Capitol men. I refused and asked him if he could make an exception and if I could sing for the Capitol people instead. He told me he would think about it and dismissed me. That same day, I told Johanna and Jasmine about my dilemma. The very next day, Snow told me that I was very lucky as he decided to be nice for once and let me sing for the people instead of give my body up. He ended up sparing my parents as well as long as I don't step out of line. I was curious as to why he agreed so easily to my request. I found out that Jasmine talked to him and told him that she would take all my clients which meant double the number of hers just so I could lose my innocence on my own terms. She sleeps with a plenitude of men because of me, Finnick. She did it to protect me. She isn't a whore who loves to get fucked by random men every night, she's just a human being protecting her friend from getting hurt." She told him and Finnick began to realize that he was wrong in judging Jasmine right away without knowing the full story behind it.

"I was wrong then. I'm gonna apologize to her the next time I see her. That's so brave of her to do. Not many women could stand to be in her place right now." He told her.

"By the way, was that jealousy in your tone I heard earlier? Finnick, do you like Jasmine?" Jessica teased him lightly to ease the tension. Finnick bit his lip and looked down before answering.

"I have to admit. I do like her. I was just put off that she seemed to enjoy being used by random men every night. But now that I know the full story, I admire her even more for it." He admitted which shocked Jessica because she never in a million years thought Finnick Odair, Capitol Darling, would admit to liking Jasmine Sinclair, Panem's Heartbreaker.


End file.
